List of Ergoth Emperors
A list of all the emperors from the Empire of Ergoth in the fictional series of Dragonlance novels. Timeline A quick navigational list of Emperors, in chronilogical order. *Ackal Ergot *Ackal II *Ergothas I *Ackal III *Mordirin Ackal *Kanira *Ergothas II *Pakin Zan *Ergothas III *Ackal Dermount *Ackal Dermount II Six Years' Civil War *Empress Deri *Ackal Dermount III *Pakin II *Pakin III *Ackal IV *Ackal V *Dalar *Mellamy Zan Protectorship of Rykard Gonzakan The Successors' War *Pakin IV *Ackal VI *Ackal VII Quivalin Dynasty *Quivalin V *Quivalin VI *Quevalin VII *Quevalin VIII *Quevalen IX *Quevalen X No known named ruler(s) for a period of time. *Quevalin XI End of the Quevalen Line Quisling Dynasty *Macqui Hellman No known rulers for a time. *Emann Quislin End of the Quisling line Lekaer Dynasty *Theolonius Lekaer II *Lekaer IV *Lekaer V *Bestell III *Lekaer VII Gwynned Dynasty *Gwynned II *Gwynned V *Gwynned VI *Gwynned VII Cataclysm strikes, splitting Ergoth into two halves. Redic Dynasty *Baridor Redic I *Mercadior Redic IV *Mercadior Redic V *Mercadior Redic VI Ergothian Emperors The Emperors of Ergoth, presented in alphabetical order. Ackal II Ackal II was the son of Ackal Ergot, or Ackal I, and second Emperor of Ergoth. He was warring like his father, leading many conquests. He also continued the great road Ackal's Path. Ackal II collapsed on the verge of leading a new campaign. Ackal III Ackal III was the Emperor of Ergoth after Ergothas I. He was an infamous ruler, as he used slavery to finish Ackal's Path, a great road connecting all the cities of Ergoth. He was assassinated and replaces by Mordirin Ackal. Ackal IV Ackal IV was the son of Pakin III. He was great friends with his champion Tolandruth, a warrior who proved himself time after time in battle. He was named Regent when his father fell ill, but after his father passed, Ackal IV began to feel the effects of a wasting disease himself. Eventually, Mandes, a wizard living in Ergoth, proclaimed that Ackal would soon be dead, and Nazranim, or Ackal V as he would come to be known, increased his condition. Ackal V was involved in the plot to kill his brother the whole time, and after Ackal IV death, Ackal V ascended to the throne. Ackal V Ackal V was a corrupt ruler who killed off his brother only to ascend to the throne. He considered himself superior to the common people. Ackal V and his followers (known as 'wolves), before he was Emperor, openly defied his brother and his law, causing disorder whenever he could. Ackal V eventually commissioned the wizard Mandes to set a magical wasting disease upon his brother. Once Emperor, Ackal V began to replace many of the nobles in the court, and he wiped out the Bakali, a tribe that had plagued the Empire for years. His son, Dalar, eventually killed him after it was realized he was completely corrupted. Ackle VI Ackal VI led a peaceful rule over a peaceful nation. The war in Ergoth finally over, he did not have to watch over any fighting. He died and was replaced by Ackal VII. Ackal VII Ackal VII made Hylo a vassal state once again, and he also found himself fighting dwarves and elves over border struggles. His empress never bore him children, and so he began the Quivalin Dynasty by naming Quivalin V his heir. Ackal Dermount Ackal Dermount was the revival of the Ackal faction in Ergoth after Ergothas III. He instituted the law that made any defeated but living warlord's life forfeit. He was later murdered. Ackal Dermount II Ackal Dermount II was the brother of Ackal Dermount and ruler until the Pakin faction overthrew him after the civil war. Ackal Dermount III Ackal Dermount III overthrew the elderly Empress Deri. He was a great warrior, and was often called the Ackal Successor. He was always surrounded by a group of personal magicians. His son were Pakin II and Pakin III. Ackal Ergot The uniter of the Khalkist Barbarians and first Emperor of Ergoth. He was a savage and war-like man. He was killed when he fell down the stairs in his palace. Baridor Redic Baridor Redic was the Emperor of the Empire of Ergoth after it was split by the Cataclysm. Because Ergoth had been split in two, Northern Ergoth became likened after the old Ergoth. Redic was a hero of the people for repelling the Ackalites, and later he was made Emperor. He established Gwynned as the new capital of Ergoth, as Daltigoth was ruined by the Cataclysm. Bestell III Bestell III was a cowardly emperor who had a noble appointed to lead his armies against the Chromatic Dragons in the Third Dragon War. He never appeared outside of the Palace walls. Nothing is known of him after the Third Dragon War. Dalar Ackal Dalar was the son of Ackal V. When he was five years old, he killed his father and was made Emperor. Four regents aided him in this rule. Dalar disappeared and was presumed dead. His last surviving regent, Gonzakan, was made Regent in his stead. Emman Quisling Emman Quisling was a corrupt ruler in the Quisling Dysnasty, who succeeded the Hellmans after Macqui Hellman overthrew Quevalin XI. Vinas Solamnus, future founder of Solamnia and the Knights of Solamnia, was made his general after Vinas saved Emman's life. Many plots were raised against him, all of which were crushed by Vinas Solamnus. Vinas eventually grew sick of Emman's corrupt rule, and led the Rose Rebellion against him. Vinas eventually defeated Emman and captured Daltigoth, forcing the surrender of many eastern provinces which would later become Solamnia. It was after this that Ergoth began to decline. Empress Deri Deri was an elderly woman who took the throne after the civil war, which placed the Pakin faction back into rule. She bid her time and laid in wait when Ackal Dermount was in the rulership, and attacked when his brother took over the rule. She was soon overthrown by Ackal Dermount III Ergothas I Ergothas I was the Emperor of Ergoth after Ackal II, his father. He designed the Imperial Palace, and was known to be a master tactician. His Palace was interesting, a veritable maze that confused any enemy. Ergothas II Ergothas II became ruler after locking his mother Kanira away (who had locked her husband and Ergothas's father away). He was popular with the people and made the rule that distinguished Riders of the Great Horde were given areas of land. Ergothas III Ergothas III was the son of Pakin Zan and was the end of the current Pakin rule. He died suddenly and unexpectedly, followed by Ackal Dermount. Gwynned II Gwynned II ruled at the same time as the first Kingpriest of Istar. He severed all ties with Istar, after being outraged at their statement at being the moral center of the world. Gwynned V During Gwynned V's rule, relations between Ergoth and Istar continued to worsen. Istar eventually proclaimed Gwynned V as an evil man for taking the title Emperor, saying that Emperor was Paladine's title and they belittled him by taking it. Gwynned VI Gwynned VI saw the destruction of the Tower of Daltigoth, thanks in part to the Kingpriest's agents. He saw his capital city of Daltigoth decimated by the explosion. When Ergoth and Istar began to fight battles, Istar proclaimed Gwynned VI as an agent of evil. He raised a war against Istar, attacking it with a grand army. He died suddenly, however, and the war ended. Gwynned VII Gwynned VII was a teenaged Emperor who halted the fighting in Istar, partly because he feared the Kingpriest. After a month on the throne, who was killed in the Cataclysm, which split Ergoth in half. Kanira Kanira was the first Empress of Ergoth to truly rule. She began building Kanira's Path and had plans to build Kaniragoth, a road leading to Hylo and a city named after her, respectively. Kanira's son, Ergothas II, overthrew her. Macqui Hellman Macqui Hellman was a general in Ergoth who overthrew Quevalin XI for his inept ruling. He became Emperor, and under his rule the Empire and it's status plummeted from what it was under the Quevalins. Mellamy Zan Mellamy Zan was the daughter of the Pakin Pretender, who was slain by Pakin III. She was raised in secret to protect her. Mellamy led an army of Pakin supporters to Daltigoth, where she claimed the throne from the Regent, Gonzakan, who was ruling in Dalar's stead. Mellamy, in an attempt to avoid being wed to an Ackal and serving as an Empress, turned herself, using magic, into a man, changing her name to Mellamax. She was ruler for 100 days, but Gonzakan deposed her and, subsequently, she became a female again. She was later killed in Tarsis by agents of Gonzakan. Mercadior Redic IV Mercadior Redic IV was an Emperor who encourages Ergoth's ports to grow, and established a large amount of port cities along the coast of Northern Ergoth. Mercadior Redic V Mercadior Redic V was a great warrior in his younger days, but gave it up to be Emperor of Ergoth. Under his rule, Ergoth gave it's support to Whitestone, despite the fact that Ergoth was a very obscure nation during this time. Mercadior Redic VI Mercadior Redic VI is the current Emperor of Ergoth. He has only ever ruled during the Age of Mortals. He allied himself and his nation with Solamnia in an attempt to regain Ergoth's old glory, but this was not a popular choice among his people, who didn't want to give power to Solamnia. Mordirin Ackal Mordirin was the Emperor of Ergoth and directly descended from Ackal Ergot. He was married to Kanira, who betrayed him and locked him in the Palace, replacing him and becoming Empress. Pakin Zan Pakin Zan was the first non-Ackal to rule Ergoth, having married into it. He instituted much change, and was known for finally conquering a tribe of barbarians that resisted the Empire's rule for years. Pakin II Pakin II was a man who sought to unite the factions in Ergoth. He was in fact an Ackal, but took the name Pakin in an attempt to unite the factions. He was killed by supporters of the Pakin Pretender, a radical Pakin supporter. Pakin III Pakin III was a great warrior who swore revenge on the Pakin faction for killing his brother. He waged war with them, and over many years he crushes the Pakin forces. He was suited for battle, and enjoyed the warrior's life. Pakin IV A direct descendant of Pakin Zan, Pakin IV was a powerful ruler of Ergoth who came to rule after the Successor's War, a war fought between Ackal and Pakin factions. He kept the Ackal faction in check for his entire rule, but after his death the Ackals were able to resist the Pakin faction. Theolonius Lekaer II Theolonius Lekaer II began the Lekaer Dynasty, which began with his reinstation of the Swordsheath Scroll and trying to make peace in Ergoth at last. Theolonius also opened trade with the elves and dwarves again. Lekaer IV Lakaer was Emperor during the early days of the Third Dragon War. Ergoth was being attacked by Chromatic Dragons during his rule as well, and the evil mage Fistandantilus was an advisor to Lekaer IV. It was during his rules the notion of Dragon Orbs was thought up. Lekaer V Lekaer V succeeded his father and led the Ergothian armies against the Chromatic Dragons in the Third Dragon War. After he died, the Bestell line took over. Lekaer VII Lekaer VII was notable for being the Emperor who refused the aid of Istar after the War. He believed that if he trusted Istar, they would betray him, calling Istar a nation of "merchants who want to be kings". Istar, along with many other nations, disapproved of this, however, later in time, Istar would indeed turn on many countries and impose strict trade standards on them. Rykard Gonzakan Gonzakan was not truly an Emperor, he served as Regent when Dalar, the true emperor and a child, disappeared. He became Regent then, however he was overthrown by Mellamy Zan. 100 days later, his forces had been gathered and he struck back, reclaiming the country. He was Regent until Pakin IV defeated him. Quevalin VII Quevalin VII became ruler after Quivalin VI died. Quevalin VII was only 13 when he was made Emperor. Quevalin changed the family name from Quivalin to Quevalin after he made peace with the elves and dwarves. Quevalin brought Ergoth to new heights during his rule; with the war over, people could finally enjoy themselves with more pleasurable things, like art. Quevalin VIII Quevalin VIII was the son of Quevalin VII, and he too was a man of finer things such as art and literature, founding a university in the Empire. He had an ogre town looted to gain their artifacts. Quevalin was a notorious risk-taker, and some called him "The Gambler". Quevalin IX Quevalin IX was a tyrant and a sadisctic ruler; the only beneficial thing he ever did for the Empire was introduce a senate. After one year on the throne, he was murdered and his brother took over. Quevalin X Quevalin X was unlike his brother and more like the past Quevalins; he was a wise and peaceful ruler liked by his people. He was buried beneath Pax Tharkas. After his rule, many inept rulers were instated, the only known of which was Quevalin XI. Quevalin XI Quevalin was a White-Robed Mage who dedicated some time to fixing up the Tower of High Sorcery at Daltigoth. Quevalin made his mistake by attempting to make a law that would force every future Emperor not only to be of his blood but also the Emperor would have to be a magic-user. He was overthrown for this by Macqui Hellman. Quivalin V Quivalin V was the first Quivalin Emperor, instated after Ackal VII named him heir (Ackal VII had no children of his own). A war broke out under his rulership; when tension grew between Ergoth and the elves, he was forced to send his armies, beginning the Kinslayer War. He eventually agrees to peace under Kith-Kanan's plan. Quivalin VI Quivalin VI was a weak ruler who let his people run rampant and doing nothing to stop them. He died and was replaced by Quevalin VII. References *''Divine Hammer'' *''Dragonlance Campaign Setting'' *''A Hero's Justice'' *''The Legend of Huma'' *''Vinas Solamnus'' *''A Warrior's Journey'' *Emperors of Ergoth at DL Nexus Category:Dragonlance characters Emperors